Summary (Abstract) The 2019 American Society of Neurorehabilitation (ASNR) Annual Meeting is planned for October 16-18 in Chicago, IL in tandem with the Society for Neuroscience (SfN) Meeting. In 2019, ASNR is heading into its 7th consecutive year as an independent Annual Meeting (see history below in historical notes). The mission of the ASNR is: ?To improve the lives of people with neurological disorders through advances in basic and clinical research?. The Annual Meeting is an essential activity of ASNR and provides interactions among neurorehabilitation clinicians, basic scientists, industry representatives, foundations, and funders in a dynamic environment of presentations and lively discussions. The ASNR has the advantage of attracting a broad audience of research-oriented clinician-scientists representing a diverse group of professionals (e.g., MD, PT, OT), many with dual academic and professional degrees (e.g., MD, PhD), as well as neuroscientists and engineers deeply interested in translational work. The ASNR values statement emphasizes diversity, inclusion, and interdisciplinary work, which are inherently important for neurorehabilitation. ASNR expects between 200 and 300 attendees in 2019. Attendance will reflect the disciplines described above. The single-track, two-and-a-half day format continues to serve as the model for the proposed 2019 Annual Meeting program. The meeting begins with a half day of programming which focuses on mentoring and early careers. The next two full days of the Annual Meeting feature four symposia, two poster and exhibit sessions (1/day), awards ceremony, including two special lectures, and the high-profile closing session, Controversies in Neurorehabilitation. This R13 application requests $10,000 to support travel awards for up to six diversity fellowships, publication costs for the annual meeting brochure, name badges, support to defray registration fees for attendees and speakers, travel for special attendees and outside speakers, up to two poster awards for student and postdoctoral/fellow investigators, and approximately 10% of the total audio-visual cost for the symposia.